


Remain Nameless

by kissuponthelips



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Anger Management, Angst, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Especially Alien ones, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Hates Political Regimes, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, JUST, Loss of Identity, Mentions of an Oppressive Political Regime, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Politics, Reincarnation, Retcon, Retcon Timeline, Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, Tenth Doctor Era, That Woman Is Dead, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, Trauma, and when u think about it.... im only doing small switches, dont attack me, i promise what i do will make sense in the timeline of the show and my fic, im taking creative liberties, in general, yes i know the classic who timeline and doctor who timelines are a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissuponthelips/pseuds/kissuponthelips
Summary: Aurora Langley was always a firm believer in out of sight, out of mind, but when a strange encounter with a tall man in a brown pinstripe suit ends rather quickly with the man seemingly never returning, she finds she can’t forget it or him. For as much as he was out of her sight, he still plagued her mind day and night. But, finally, on the day a mysterious earthquake suddenly hit the east coast, she would get the chance to find out why.





	Remain Nameless

**EPIGRAPH**

* * *

It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate,  
I am the captain of my soul.

* * *

 


End file.
